Alternate ending one shots
by DauntlessCake10
Summary: A series of one shots I would have been okay with for the ending of Allegiant. Rated T just to be safe


**GUESS WHAT?! I'M NOT DEAD! I have just been really busy, un motivated, and slightly depressed. I figured that if I can't update with all my effort, why update at all? I have had ideas but just too (Idk un-motivated) to write them. So this is a really popular idea. But I had to do it. **

**I've also been really (well, not that much) busy with a novel I'm trying to write on wattpad, I'm dauntlesscake10, as usual lol. You're probably really tired of me talking, so on with the story. If you want to hear about my adventures read the authors note at the bottom, probably the longest one ever. As usual I don't own anything BUT the idea of the one shots. **

Tris's POV:

I feel a bullet in my side. The pain shoots up my spine and I can't breathe. I type in the code, trying my best to think about anything besides pain when I hear a voice,

"Drop the gun, David"

The memories come back so fast they give me a headache. Those green eyes that would look down on me, always protecting me.

"Watcha doing, Beatrice?" I hear a kiddish voice call out behind me. I turn to see Caleb, about five years old looking at the button. He's about ten feet to my left, far from David. I want to go to him, to pick him up and read him a book, in our old house. With dad and mom, be as loud as abnegation can be.

"The button, Beatrice, the button!"

It comes back to me; I have to save the world, _again_. I press, wait who am I?

Tris Prior.

_Stay focused._

Right, stay focused. I press the green button, but little Caleb runs in front of the gun. I chase after him. But stop short when he says,

"Stop being mean to my little sister!"

All these years, he has protected me. Sixteen years, I have been hiding behind him. It's now my turn.

"Stop!" I step in front of Caleb, just as little Caleb vanishes.

I am confused for a minute, why isn't David succumbing to the memory serum? He must of read my mind,

"Foolish little girl, I immune to the serum, especially that little incident that killed your friend, Uriah, was it? What a shame."

That's it.

"You're nothing but a coward,"

"Am I?"

"Beatrice. He's trying to anger you, he's luring you in. Don't buy it", Caleb's voice doesn't matter. But the sound of my mother's last words do.

"A coward is someone who is willing to do anything for power. Until evil has fully taken over him, he goes as far as letting a woman he once loved, die. Right in front of him, and not do anything."

"Really?"

"A coward is willing to kill that woman's children right in front of her."

"Excuse me?" he says, as he quickly flicks his eyes, just enough that Caleb has time to press the gun to his temple, but I'm not done yet.

"You don't believe in heaven, do you? In angels, who watch down on us? Of course not, why would you? You wouldn't get to it anyway, you're too selfish to do anything for anyone but yourself."

"Then was is selflessness? The virtue you're mother was willing to risk millions of lives for?"

"It's…" I trail off, what is selflessness?

"It's sacrificing yourself for the ones you care about, no matter what they have done. And it is also forgiving them," Caleb and I make eye contact for a second before looking back at the coward.

"Drop the gun." Caleb repeats

"Why should do I?" He flicks his eyes up and his aim lowers to my leg, perfect. I quickly lunge forward, dodging the bullet he fired, and knocking him out of his wheelchair, causing him to drop his gun. I kick it away and keep Caleb from shooting him.

"You will be tried for your crimes against humanity, and will be given an appropriate punishment."

I look at Caleb; he understands that David deserves much, much worse.

I run to Tobias and start crying the minute his chest touches my face.

"He almost killed me." I sob

"Caleb?" He utters, enraged.

"No, David" I say, to spare Caleb's life

"You…you sacrificed yourself?" He asks looking hurt. I nod slowly and reply,

"On the bright side, the mission worked and…I survived the death serum."

"Dammit, Tris! You could've died! You're an idiot."

"So are you."

"I love you, you idiot."

"I love you, too"

And with that we kiss, both glad to be alive."

**BUH Bam happy ending. Oh well, sorry for not using her exact words, but I wrote what popped in my head. Anyway here are my adventures!**

**I got my brown belt! Squee! Watch out, The Brown Belt Writer is on the loose! Wow, I am so lame. I got my first cell phone! A Nokia Lumia 521 yay! My birthday was December first! And I got a bow and arrow and two pairs of Doc Martens! Gold and maroon, Go Forty-Niners! Sorry, I live in California. Ah, December I love you. I went to Toronto\Ottobicoke (IDK how to spell)\Ontario, Canada! I was SNOWING! I've never seen snow before, so that was exciting. My Aunt passed away on November 30, 2012, a day before my birthday last year and we had a memorial service since half my family is Buddhist and half Christian, my Buddhist side holds memorials every one, then three years? Anyway, that really made me sad, and kind of depressed. Plus Allegiant kind of put me out of commission for a while. Oh! I also got a pair of purple beats headphones! Wow I'm lucky! Anyway that's basically it! **

**Bye, my fictiony fanfictioners**

**-Chelsey **


End file.
